


High on Love

by soundboardkittens



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Tybalt makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Juliet holds a Halloween party and Benvolio and Mercutio are cuties in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High on Love

"I can barely see you." Benvolio said to the man walking beside him. The night was early but it was already getting dark, and shadow on shadow is hard to see.

"Well isn’t that the point? I’m your shadow. Silly Benny. It’s a good thing you can’t see me. I blend right in." Mercutio said. He was covered head to toe in black. A black hat contrasting Benvolio’s green one. A black stocking pulled over his face. A black tunic over black tights. Mercutio thought very highly of their costumes. While Peter Pan wasn’t really a costume that showed Benvolio’s true character, his shadow was perfect for Mercutio. Fluid, had a mind of it’s own, a bit of a trouble maker.

“Why did I have to be Peter? I mean don’t shadows hide in the background? That’s not really you.” Benvolio felt weird in a bright green outfit paired with tights. His costume had to show a little more flair, so it was complemented by leaves scattered throughout his outfit.

“You are right, but Peter Pan’s shadow is different from a normal shadow. It is magical. Which I very much am. It dances around without Peter to lead him and can be a bit scary at times. Plus I’m taller so I look better being the shadow.” Mercutio said, matter-of-factly. “Also, my dear Benny. My best friend. My lover. It’s Halloween. You don’t have to be yourself.” Mercutio smiled. He was high on life. High on fall. High on the fact that he got to wear an adorable couples costume with the one person he imagined himself being with for the rest of his life.

“I know, I know. I just feel weird. These shorts are so thin it feels like i’m not wearing anything.” Benvolio felt weird in the crisp breeze of the fall night but he knew that once he was in the comfort of his friend’s presence everything would be fine. Mercutio knew that too, so he choose not to say anything helpful on the matter. Instead he teased him.

“I’m sure right now is not the only time you’ll feel like you’re not wearing anything.”

Benvolio blushed, but Mercutio’s words were nothing he wasn’t used to. Over the years he learned to be quick on his feet like Mercutio alas, he could never beat him in a battle of wits. He never felt bad about it though. “I hope at that time you will be joining me.”

“Maybe.”

They stopped their chatter once they reached the door of Juliet’s apartment. One day Romeo would move out of Mercutio and Benvolio’s place and move in here. It’s a wonder that he hasn’t already. They knocked and someone in a cat costume let them in. That someone of course was Tybalt.

Mercutio put an arm around Benvolio and pressed a hand to the middle of Tybalt’s chest pushing him away from the door. Neither were in the mood to deal with him. Mercutio felt an air of pride while walking past him. The fact that he had a real invitation from Juliet and he wasn’t just crashing a Capulet party is probably what fueled it. They quickly found their friends and Mercutio quickly found a drink in his hand. He lifted up the stocking covering his mouth and downed his first drink of the night.

“Hey! Romeo! What are you suppose to be?” Mercutio was loud enough already but when he was competing with a busy room full of people and music it was almost like he had no control of his volume. Benvolio thought it was ok at parties but after Mercutio had a few drinks at a bar it wasn’t a very fun time.

“I am Danny Zuko. From Grease. Juliet is Sandy.” Romeo said with a smile. Mercutio and Benvolio took in the couples costume. Romeo had slick backed hair and was wearing quite a bit of leather. Juliet was wearing a very tight costume and her hair was done up real big and curly. Benvolio nodded.

“I think our costumes are better.” Mercutio replied. He stood behind Benvolio acting as his shadow while they showed off their costumes. If their friends weren’t under the influence of alcohol their act probably would have gotten ridiculed, but everyone was having a good time.

Romeo rolled his eyes. Juliet giggled. Mercutio grabbed another drink. Benvolio stole a quick kiss while Mercutio’s face was still uncovered. Mercutio could never let Benvolio have the last kiss, so he faced his boyfriend and pulled him close. Mercutio cupped Benvolio’s face and he laid a big kiss on his lips. Benvolio smiled into it. While Mercutio was always high on life, Benvolio was high on love.


End file.
